Tied together
by darkn96
Summary: this is a tabis x kensu fanfic based off of charcters i made this is only an example of the story until i get an editor


_**Well this is the beggining of a story im working on but i need a editor to fix my horible grammar and so forth -_- i shall not continue till then my storys shall not pass XD .**_

_**Tied Together**_

A kensu and tabis fanfic

authored by darkn96 and his awesome friend

Kensu walked down the empty street in the silence of night fall blank expression on his face as normal he often wandered the streets at this time . He wore the typical type of outfit he would a black jacket with no shirt unnderneath leaving the jacket open leaving a clear few of his smooth chest and washboard abs, his bottem half partialy covered with the remains of black pant with rips all along them . He wore dark eyeliner giving his glares and looks a much more seriouse feel , he walked poping his gum he liked thinking he was a bad boy in all reality no one knew how bad he really was . He had tatoos that covered his face marking in such that glowed in the erie light of the moon .

Tabis was walking alone down a dark street similar to kensu he shivered fiercly cold biteing down on his bones , he wore his favorite green hoodie but it did little to supress the cold he felt . It was mid december snow had covered everything that was once green making him frown snow came down furiously almost to spite him . The ice that was hidden just below the snow was making it hard to walk pissing him off .He wasnt sure why he was out so late by himself it wasnt like him to do this but that day he just found himself wallking in no appraent dirrection for no reasone all day . He was in a down troden mood he was usally incredibly shy he didnt talk to anyone or do anything he kept himself company most the time .

Tabis had bright orange hair that was cut short and a japanish style it shifted in the wind protecting his cat like ears drom the cold . They twitched moving back in forth with the many sound of the night never stopping , "dammit" he cusseed to himself he was lost he had no idea of telling where he was either no land marks building anything . Nothing to guide his way he got scared hs started a light jog looking for something formiliar when he fell on a stray patch of ice "fuck" this wasnt his day at all as got angryier.

He stood brushing himself off getting the excess snow to leave him . He shivered as he heard a voice from the shadows it was gruff and deep "your a long way from home arent you boy" . He looked around ears alert looking for the person speaking "whose there " he asked . Then a stranger came from the shadows a tall white male atleast 6,6 he had a torn wife beater and shorts his muscles buldged from his body scars lining his skin . Tabis was stuck he didnt know what to do run or stay parlyzed in fear .

The stranger stepped up caressing the boys cheek "are you ok sweet thing" this was it the thing that scared him the most he backed up getting ready to run . Suddenly he was pulled back fist landing straight in the middle of his face ,he crashed to the ground nose bleeding blood flowing like waterfalls from his nose . The man stood over him "dont you run bitch"! the man was furiouse now face turning red .

Kensu stoped mid way using his super human like smelling being for reasone unsure of yet he smelled the air the faint smell of blood was on it and fear , hmph he kept telling himself "just keep walking stay out of it " but he found himself walking toward the scent non the less . Not minding as the snow blasted against his exposed chest ,

tabis was sitting there clutching his bleeding nose tear prickling at his eyes, he was shivering worse now but not from cold from the fear he felt , he stuttered "p..ple...please dont hurt me" he manged to get out as he fought sobbs that wanted to burst out to the surface "imma sorry for r..ru..runnning" he sobbed as he sat there hoodie getting drenched with his blood. The man aprached reaching out to touch tabis as he crawled franticly backward hoping he get away from this man or someone would save him..

kensu peeked from around a black choclate colered house observing what was happening , he noticed an orange hair boy bleeding on the ground being beat by a larger man , -ugh might as well- he thought reaching for his pocket knife pulling it out "he blended into the shadow and the snow being unknown to those around him he had spent three year in japan learnignhow to do this ,he began running

toward the pair foot step silenced in the mode . He reapeared behind the assaulter just and outline with glowig tatoos and red eyes , he pressed the knife in letting it slide "cant we all just get along " he said before slitting the mans throat a shower of blood coming from the wound as he graped depratley at it not know what was happening . He chuckled darkly as bllod escaped the mans neck revaling in the feeling of the kill.

Tabis stopped crawling as a shower of blood landed in the snow infront of him turning the snow a crimsion color of red , he was relieved when he saw his savior until he saw him still holding the knife glowing tatoo and red eyes staring at him, "are you gonna hurt me to" ? If this was another monster coming for him he didnt care he was done finshed he resighned to death tear crawling down his cheeks some freezing there others falling . The red eye and glowing marks from tabis view this was a demon here to take his life and laugh in his blood his knife glistening with his other victims blood dripping to the ground . He got up attempting to run but fell immediately he laid there face down crying (this is it im gonna die know ) he thought he stayed looking at the ground not wanting to look death in the face he hoped it be a quick painless one .

Kensu becam clear showing himself to tabis licking the blood off his knife . Before putting it away licking his wolf like fangs , "dont worry I wont kill you , nor shall I harm you" he placed his hand in his jacket pockets "just here to save ya no thank need now I shall leave" he turned and started walking "your welcome" he chuckled darkly

tabis said "you killed him you just killed him in front of me" eyes wide in shock "how why I know he was bad but did he deserve death "? was he supposed to be thankfull or disgusted by this mans actions . Finally seeing him clearly through his tears got in the way he relized this wasnt the demon he thought he was it je stood walking after the man "shouting "wait why you do it " he relized the man was quite hansome but didnt distract him form what he had done chasing him done (your stupid tabis you escaped death now your following the killer what is wrong with you ) "stop" ! He grabbed onto the stranger backing up as a growl escaped his mouth but he stood his ground the adrenaline flowing thrw him he wanted answers.

Kensu stopped turning around his eyes glowing in the moon light ,"sure you could say im crazy but when others are being harmed I tend to take in my brthers ways and kill without reasone , however I had a reasone I saved you , and killing is all I could think of " he smirked softly "so your lucky I even chose to come and save you I could of left you , but I have a heart not like those other bastards"

tabis couldnt say anything he knew the stranger spoke the truth he knew full well what the man wouldve done with him if he hadnt been saved it wouldve been a fate far worse then death ,he stared at the stranger taking in his details he had redish orange hair and tatoos to match bandages wrapped down his arms , tabis was repled and atracted at the same time to this man , he was frightening and sexy , "thank you " he mumbled to the stranger, "i dont think you had to kill him but you did what you had to and that your choice" he starting sobbing for a second timme as he took in what had just happened he witness a mans death been beaten and almost raped he followed the stranger not relizing it like a lost puppy thinkin as frsh tear coated his face as his sobs grew in volume he was breaking down.

Kensu walked observing the snow fall like it was dancing in the wind , "why are you following me I dont mind but I dont know you and you dont know me I could be a rapist like my crazy brother, akiller just waiting to taste your blood it be delicouse , a blood thirsty demon leading you away waiting to tear you limb from limb, although your in luck im none of those , im only part wolf but id rather stay in my huiman form what your name"? His voice deep and sexy toned with a very light hint of lust heading to his manshion.

Tabis thought his other form what he mean puzzeled, he often heard storys as a boy as a fammily who had the power to turn into wolves his mother would often say he was 25% wolf himself . But he thought it was just a fairtytale doubting himeself now. "its dark and im lost can you atleast helped me " he asked pleadingly feeling more tears coming on if the stranger said no he never find his way home he die in the cold alone . "if you where a rapist you had your chance when I was on the ground I would of made an easy kill there I dont think you as bad as you say you are you wouldnt rip me aprt thinking of my blood and how it tast I dont think your a monster " he mumbled examining the bllod on his hoodie . He sint want to make eye contact to embarced.

Kensu looked up at the black three story house coming up around the corner "if you want you can stay with me for the night , by the way im kensu heh and im a nice guy when you want to know me but I can get mean fast if you turn on me " he said mencingly "ya your probly thinking about the fairytaile you where told as a child of people being part animal but I can assure you it all true my mother was wolf and my father a pure breed demon however I became a himan wolf mix instead . He wlaked up to the bronze gates put in code to pen them .

Tabis shivered thinking of demons and she-wolves he wasnt sure he'd spend the night with a stranger espicsally one like this with his demon fammily ,"who all live here he asked heasitently " he took kensu word for meaning he didnt want to make him mad anytime anyday ever , he slowed nervously as he saw the house it had three levels to it it was pure black old fashioned house steal fence sourounded the prperty . (even his house is creepy O.O ) he thought as he neared the gate as kensu enterd the code to open it he sat there frozen by open gate if he went farher he know he be in a whole differt world but kensu was leaving so he followed his instinct and went with kensu.

The house was darker then tabis was used to but over all it was extremly nice. He wondered how rich kensu was having all this nice stuff like tv xbox 360 laptobs built in bars ,he relized he didnt know to much about kensu and he was still at his house knowing he was part wolf human and a little demon he chuckled softly what had he gotten into .

Ken walked up to his door "dont worry my mother and father died years ago" and my brother live in japan so it just you and me , he placed his hand on the doorssighn began to glow as they tuirned red and opened , he wlaked into an oldfashioned house everything thing was dark and dim the floor was like soft fuzzy clouds golden red, walling cyan colored spiral stair case leading to many rooms and his own . . he had a nice living room a laptop connected to an red xbox 360 a black couch with wine shaped love seats and a 52 inch tv hanging off the wall , the kitchen had fancy black floors and an in ground table and bar stools "take off your shoes I like it japan style " he smirled and said as he slipped his shoes off . He took off his jacket showing his whole shirtless body "go ahead and explore ill be in the kitchen " he replied going intp the kitchen and making himself and apple tini

tabis took the invitation curiosity getting the better of him , he laughed (curosity killed the cat ) he thought rubbing his ears . He decided to explore the living room first he noticed the tv but wasnt impressed he didnt care for it but would watch it on occasion mostly fot the knew. He curled his toes on the carpet below his his feet it was so soft . It felt great he could sleep on it for day with no pain , he bent down on his knees rubbing his on the floor , just absorbing the texture moving forward and back feeling it on his cheeks"

kensu placed his jacket on a stool finshing his homemade apple tini venturing to the living room to get a great view of the newcomers ass looking away forecing away the haunting blush . "uhh" his mind was lost in everything he wanted to say flew out the window in a second -ok that was a total failure-

tabis his excelent hearing heard kensu walk in the room and quickly stood red flaring on his chheks . "uh... I was... just " he was lost for words , not knowing what to do . "wheres the bathroom" he asked quickly staring at kensu (wow how embarsing good luck living that one down ) (why is he just staring at me like that ) he thought confused as he shifted from foot to foot "well" he asked becoming impatient , kensu replied clearing his throat upstair first on the right as he sipped his wine retraeating to the kitchen he need to sploash some water on his face, as tabis retreated to to the bathroom. Saying thankyou

tabis opened each door looking for a bathroom (where are you bathroom you cant hide) , he cursed at the huge house before finally finding the bathroom sighing with relief. He entered it it was like the rest of the house beautiful and luxiours . He peered into the mirrior his face twisting with disgust (yuck im a mess) his face was bruised there was dry bllod all over his hoodie leaving brown spot everywhere even on his pants, "i have to get clean" ,he slid his hoodie off followed by his pant before grabbing a wash rag . He began cleaning the blood that was caked onto his body , leaving his hair alone not caring about his frazzeld satisfied with the cleanoing of him self he creped around upstair in only is boxers looking for clothes .he found a room with a huge closet and began looking through the things . All the clothes either he didnt like or showed way to much skin but hed have to compromise he found a green shirt with rips in the stomache and a pair of dark black pants – he traveled back down stairs looking for kensu forgeting his old clothes in the bathroom .


End file.
